


off the edge

by ComicBooksBro



Series: The Ends of The Earth(s) [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Evil Steve Rogers, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, no beta we die like men, or whatever, or women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Tony kicked and punched and scratched and Steve didn't understand.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Ends of The Earth(s) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676386
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77
Collections: It will never get better





	off the edge

Steve raised his arms above his head and closed his eyes, _better to pretend it's not happening_ , he thought as punches rained down on him. Tony was shouting something at him, but for all he tried, Steve couldn't seem to make out a word. He looked up a moment after the punches stopped, but by then Tony was gone.

***

The next few days didn't go much better. Whenever Tony was with him they always ended fighting about something, and it wasn't often when it didn't turn to violence. Steve never threw a single punch.

***

It was getting harder and harder to believe this was who person he had fallen in love with-a person he was _still_ in love with. He thought about giving up a lot, but in the end he just wasn't ready to let go.

***

The others- Sam, Natasha, Bucky- they all told him to give up, to let Tony go. They practically pleaded with him, but Steve wasn't ready. He knew Tony just needed some time.

***

It happened on Friday night. They were eating dinner: Tony at the counter, looking uncomfortable and drawn in on the swivel chair and fiddling with his fork; Steve leaning against the kitchen wall, alternating his glances between the fire-colored sunset and Tony, who's eyes were filled with an entirely different type of fire. 

A fire of anger and planning.

Steve couldn't pinpoint exactly when Tony jumped, but one moment he was looking at the sunset, and the next he was flat on his back, Tony on top of him. A rubber glove covered his hand and most of his forearm, attached to it were some wires, which were in turn attached to the fork in Tony's hand. Said fork was about two inches from Steve's neck and crackling with electricity. Steve tried to move, but Tony had Steve's legs pinned with his own, and his arms under his back. 

"Let me go," it was a short, clear sentence- and the first recognizable words Tony had spoken in days. When Steve didn't say anything Tony shifted the fork slightly closer and continued: "I want you to open access to the lab and let me go." Steve moved to immobilize Tony, _trip his feet, knock the fork out of his hand and you'll have him. So what if he needs to spend a few more days in the cell? He's still yours- still **safe.**_

Tony zapped him with the fork the second he tried to move. "I know what you're thinking- I'm not going back, you can't make me. I don't want to hurt you Steve, but I will if I need to. This isn't my world. _Let me go_." Steve tried to escape again, this little attempt was going to reflect _very_ badly on Tony later. Tony zapped Steve again, this time stopping just short of stabbing him.

"I don't belong here. Please." Steve growled and lunged upward, snagging the hand with the fork and squeezing, trying to get Tony to drop it. Tony broke Steve's hold and stabbed the fork into his chest, before quickly pulling it out. Steve was unconscious, but Tony knew he didn't have much time. He ran to the door that led to the lab and pulled it open, running quickly down the stairs. He could override the door if he could generate enough electricity through the fork, then all he'd have to do is boot up the portal Steve had used to get him here and he'd be home. 

_Better work quickly_

***

Steve groaned as he sat up and turned his head to look out the window. The moon was high now, and the sun gone. Tony was certainly gone by now.

It was okay though, he still had the portal. He could get him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of my 6am sudden inspiration. I hope you guys liked it! Should I do a backstory for Evil-Steve?


End file.
